ReAwakening
by McCrazy23
Summary: Everyone knows about the elemental nation; lands of fire, wind, water, earth and lightning. But what if thousands of years ago the elemental nations didn't exist and the world was vaster than it is now? What if there was an all-out war between humans and 'Gods' that disappeared after one event that was altered? Our favorite knucklehead is about to stumble into that (rest inside)


**Hello to all my peeps. Well my readers anyway. Here is a story that drove me nuts and stopped me from writings others. This only pertains to anyone that has played the game Gods Eater Burst all the way through though a certain event is altered in order to make this story 'possible' if you can think of it that way. Why the game and not Naruto? Because one, obvious it is not following canon which is not possible in this story and two it starts around the time the show starts but before the graduation because graduation never comes. Hope you enjoy but I won't reveal much into this chappy. Just want you guys to brainstorm and see how I might go with this. Enjoy kids.**

ReAwakening

Everyone knows about the elemental nation; lands of fire, wind, water, earth and lightning. But what if thousands of years ago the elemental nations didn't exist and the world was vaster than it is now? What if there was an all-out war between humans and 'Gods' that disappeared after one event that was altered? Our favorite knucklehead is about to stumble into that world and awaken something not even the bijuu can stop. How will the course of the ninja change when the Aragami are roaming again? Rated M for violence, blood, gore, character deaths, dramatic scenes, strong story line, language and graphic scenes. Will start five years in the future then flashback. Because I fucking can.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING NARUTO NOR GODS EATER BURST.**

"**Crap." Bijuu speaking**

'_**Crap.' Bijuu thinking**_

**ROAR ARAGAMI SOUNDS**

"Run." Normal talking

'_Run.' Normal thinking_

"**Fire Release"/"Recovery Bullet"****Jutsu/Bullet name being said.**

Chapter 1

Different World

The Elemental Nation; it used to be such a beautiful place. It was made up of five lands that housed a hidden village; Land of Fire which housed Konohagakure, Land of Wind which house Sunagakure, Land of Lighting which housed Kumogakure, Land of Water which housed Kirigakure and Land of Earth which housed Iwagakure. Though that was roughly five years ago.

Now the Elemental Nations are no more. Instead it is almost a desolate wasteland. Most humans, shinobi and civilian, are all but gone. Only thirty, maybe twenty five percent are left. The main things that roam the lands are creatures called Aragami; 'Gods' that can't be killed by conventional means. Only a chosen few can even stand against them. Where the hidden villages used to be are now all but gone. Only one stands; Konohagakure but now it has the name Fenrir.

Inside the village, most of the buildings are gone or almost destroyed. Only a few stand that are fully protected against the Aragami thanks to the Anti-Armor around them and the village. However all of the living are hidden deep inside the village where the ROOT ANBU used to live. Each barrack is filled with people from all of the villages. There are no enemies in here. All have a common goal; survival. They all have one leader, the one who started the fight against Aragami and the only one who could before more came along.

Above on the surface, on the mountain where the Hokage faces used to be stood a figure wearing a black cloak with red blood stains on it. Their face is covered thanks to the hood on their head. On their back is a huge weapon, bigger than Samehada which along with the other seven swords, disappeared from the world. Suddenly the wind blew the hood back to reveal sun kissed blond hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on a serious face. The figure's name is Naruto Uzumaki though he uses the name Zer0. He is seventeen years old.

Zer0 sighed as he looked over the village and over the walls. Five years it has been since this started, since he caused this even if it was an accident. He looked to his left as he sees three figures. All three have cloaks; the one closest having a white cloak with blue slashes on it, the middle one having orange and black, and the furthest one having blue with nothing else. The one in white is Hinata Hyuuga, code named Ghost. The middle is Fu, code named Shimmering Glow or SG. The third is Deidara code named Blue Bomber.

To Zer0's right sat five figures. The closest having a red cloak with black clouds, the one next to them having a yellow and green cloak with random patterns, the middle having a grey cloak with a snake head on their back, the one beside them having a torn green cloak covered in blood much like Zer0 and the furthest having no cloak at all but their head covered. The one in red is Kakashi Hatake, code named One-Eye. The one next to him is Kota who is one of the few who used to fight Aragami back when he was alive before the Devouring Apocalypse, code named Isamu. In the center is Orochimaru, code named Manda. The one with the torn cloak is Hidan, code named Insanity. And the last is Alisa who also fought with Kota, code named Silver.

Each one has their own story of how this affected them. Each lost someone or something precious to the Aragami except Fu who only gained a family since she was always alone. To her this was a blessing and a curse. There are plenty of others but they are either fighting out there or helping out underground.

Zer0 sighed as he closed his eyes and thought back to when this all began as he shed a tear for when he lost someone who he thought of like a father figure.

XXXX

Super long Flashback.

"He he this is my best prank yet." A twelve year old Naruto snickered as he moved the paint brush on the rock wall of the Hokage monument. He had been painting for at least an hour now. He hadn't been spotted yet because of the way the light hit the mountain wall making him, the paint and the wall look invisible to the rest of the villagers. Naruto painted away and was painting on the face of the fourth Hokage until…

"NARUTO." Naruto stumbled on the wall, almost dropping the brush when he looked down and saw his teacher, Iruka. "Uh he-hey Iruka-sensei." Naruto said nervously. Iruka looked pissed. "What the hell are you doing up there?" Iruka asked/yelled. "Uh nothing." Naruto said. Before long the sun moved and the mountain side slowly came to view. Iruka gasped seeing the paint.

"YOU DEFACED THE MONUMENT?" He screamed out seething. "I didn't deface it. I made it better." Naruto said with his signature grin. All of the faces were covered with random swirls and lines and other shapes except the fourth's that had the speaking bubble which contained 'Give Naruto Ramen. And I Am Awesome.' on the rock wall. Iruka just looked at everything and gasped then got a tick mark. "YOU WILL CLEAN ALL OF THAT UP YOUNG MAN RIGHT NOW." Iruka screamed using his Big Head Jutsu.

Naruto sulked then grumbled as he began cleaning. Iruka just watched him and started to wonder how he even got this far then remembered the sun light. Naruto looked down and saw his teacher thinking of something and not paying attention. Using that, he grabbed all of his tools and climbed up the wall then ran to the woods when he made it to the top. Iruka put his thoughts aside as he looked up at Naruto…who was gone. Iruka became angry and wall climbed using chakra then ran into the woods, following the drops of paint.

Hiruzen Sarutobi just laughed seeing Naruto's whole prank the whole time he was up there. He enjoyed his surrogate grandson's pranks since it kept him away from his work though at the same time added more. He chuckled seeing Naruto run into the woods with Iruka following behind then glanced at the paperwork that somehow grew three times in size. Hiruzen sighed as he put away the 'All Seeing Eye' and got to working. If he only knew what Naruto would stumble into...

Naruto ran with the paint of buckets in hand and the harnest still around him. He looked back as he saw Iruka right on his trail. Iruka kept running but with a small smile on his face since he liked the workouts he got from chasing Naruto. Naruto made it to a clearing in the forest. He ran to the center to get to the other side when the ground under him gave way. Both Naruto and Iruka gasped as he fell through the dirt, Naruto screaming all the way down with his tools following. Iruka stopped near the hole that slowly expanded more until it became ten feet in diameter. Iruka looked down the dark hole and wondered if Naruto was alright. He then made a signal in the sky before jumping into the hole, using chakra to stick to the walls and climbed down it.

XXXX

Naruto groaned as he sat up. He rubbed his head from the throbbing pain he was getting that was caused from the hits he got from falling down, each one slowing him down before he made it to the bottom saving his life even though he would have survived anyway but with more pain. Naruto looked around wondering where the 'bottom' is at. All he saw is darkness. Searching his body, he pulled out a flashlight and turned it on then gasped.

In front of him is a desk of sorts and next to it are two stairs that led up to another floor. He looked around some more and saw tables and benches, two broken TVs, and a pair of double doors with them buckled inward like something broke them from the other side. He moved the flashlight above the doors and saw a huge clock but without the hands of it and half of the roman numerals missing. He turned back to the desk and saw a half torn banner with what looks like the face of a wolf or a fox on it. He couldn't tell.

Naruto got up with a groan and stretched a bit popping some bones before looking up. He saw the hole he came from with some wires and broken piping hanging down from it. "That was a long fall." Naruto said to himself as he headed for the stairs. Everything around him is covered in dirt and dust. Naruto wondered how old this place is and if anyone knew about it.

He walked up the steps and looked around some more and saw another table with a U-shaped bench around it between the stairs. To his right is an opening with some doors that look unusable in anyway. Ahead of him he sees the same thing but then sees something odd. Four station of sorts with what look like circular screens. However it seems like none are usable, to him anyway. Two are beyond useable, one looks completely destroyed and the last looks like it might work if it was upright. It laid on its side with huge cables coming out of the top and bottom of it connected to the ceiling and floor.

Naruto went to check it out when he heard some noise coming down the hole he came from. He turned and pointed the flashlight to the opening of the hole and saw dirt coming down. "Oh please don't tell me I will be trapped in here." He said to himself with fear in his voice. He screamed abit when Iruka peeked his head out of the opening. "Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked with a shaky voice. "Oh Naruto you are alright. You hurt?" Iruka asked as he came down. "I am fine sensei though what is this place?" Naruto asked.

Iruka walked to where Naruto is and looked around using the flashlight Naruto has. "I don't know. It is pretty far down. Took me fifteen minutes just to come down. I'm pretty tired though." Iruka said as he went and sat down on the bench. Naruto nodded and went back to the thing he saw earlier using the flashlight. Iruka looked at him. "What is that Naruto?" "I don't know. It doesn't look usable though." Naruto said as he went and looked at it closely. "It has a big screen with two smaller ones, some round thing like in the shape of a ball and a spot where you can put something round in it. Also there are buttons like on those things they have in the hospital." Iruka scratched his head in confusion. "You mean like a computer?" He asked.

Naruto shrugged as he went and pushed a button. Nothing happened though. "Huh. It doesn't work." "Naruto something like that needs electricity which I don't think this place has." Iruka said. Naruto nodded. "I guess. Let's go explore." Naruto said as he jumped up and headed to the opening in the center of the machines. "No Naruto. Let's go back. We have no idea what is in this place." Iruka said. He sweatdropped when he saw Naruto prepping his harnest and tying it to the top of the opening. "Naruto didn't you hear me?" Iruka said.

Naruto turned to him with the flashlight. "Huh? You say something Iruka-sensei?" Iruka grumbled. "Don't act stupid now come on." Iruka said but it was short lived when Naruto started to rappel down the shaft. Iruka face palmed. "I'm dealing with Naruto here…" He told himself as he went and followed him down the shaft.

XXXX

During the decent, Iruka tried to get Naruto to turn back but couldn't since Naruto found different ways to keep going. They make it to another opening that isn't blocked like some they passed. They walk inside after Naruto unstraps himself then head towards the center. Using the flashlight, they see that the room is huge. They see two areas of the room that are elevated from the ground with the left side being higher than the right. Naruto points the flashlight up and both see a window of sorts but it is broken with what looks like very dry blood. "Something happened up there." Naruto said softly. Iruka nodded.

They both then see something in the center of the room. It can qualify as strange, to them anyway. It looks like a table of sorts that is firmly planted onto the floor with huge cables around the bottom. It is red wine colored with some plain metal around some parts. It was 'opened' with the top lifted up by three cylindrical pillars. On it was some sort of weapon? The two came closer to it to see exactly what it is. "What is this?" Naruto asked as the two looked around the foreign object. "Some kind of sword? Odd I have never seen anything like it." Iruka said. The weapon has a huge blade that is champagne, almost light brown in color attached to the handle with other odd attachments around it.

Naruto went and reached for the handle of the weapon. Iruka just looked over the weapon when suddenly the top half of the table/case came down and firmly attached together. Naruto became frantic before he started to scream in pain. Iruka went around. "What happened? Why is your hand in there Naruto?" Iruka asked in a panic. "I don't know. I just went to grab the handle when it came down." Naruto said, grunting in pain still. Then as soon as it started, the top half flipped open slowly with a hiss. Naruto and Iruka looked at Naruto's right hand and saw some kind of wristband around his wrist.

Naruto gasped for a bit then both saw tentacles come out of the weapon and connect to the top of the device around Naruto's wrist. The two blinked and looked at each other then the weapon. "Can you lift it since it looks like it connected to you?" Iruka asked. Naruto nodded slowly before he lifted up like it was nothing. "This feels light. I thought it would be heavier." Iruka used the flashlight as they both look over it.

Before they could inspect it further, the lights of the room came on lighting up the whole place. Both of them squinted their eyes before they could adjust to the light. "Ugh what the hell? This whole place shouldn't have electricity." Iruka said. "Maybe it is a back-up or something?" Naruto asked. They both then feel a strong tremor. "What now?" Naruto asks as he falls on his ass. Iruka holds on to the table thing before the tremor stops. "Ok…" Iruka says.

Outside near the hole, a small group of ANBU along with the Hokage looked over the hole. Sarutobi already sent out a small group but still wondered how this happened and if Iruka and Naruto are ok. Suddenly they all felt a small tremor go across the land. Everyone looked at each other as the tremor stopped. "That was random. We never had a tremor happen in Konoha in a long time, well a natural one anyway." Sarutobi said. The ANBU nodded in agreement since tremors are usually caused by Guy. All across the nation the tremor is felt, even all the way out into the wastelands and oceans.

Back with Naruto and Iruka, the two stand and look around. They see the room full of damage by Kami-knows-what along the floor and walls, even the ceiling. They also see on the walls the same banner Naruto saw before but complete showing the face of a wolf. "Why a wolf?" Naruto asks. "Not sure Naruto but let's leave before something else happens." Iruka said. Naruto agreed as the two headed to where they entered.

From there they climb up the shaft, though it was completely dark except for the two entryways they came from and other random spots. Then they hear screaming. "What the-? Who is up there?" Naruto asked. "Not sure but let's hurry up." Iruka said as the two climbed up faster. They make it to the top and gasp at what they see. The group of ANBU is being attacked by two creatures that only have two legs, a large head and a tail with an ogre-like face on it that has a long slender body. On their bodies is fur of sorts. Around the creatures are three dead ANBU and two fighting them.

Iruka scowls while Naruto is unsure of what to do as they see one ANBU killed when one creature bit them in half, devouring their body. The last spotted Iruka and Naruto and jumped near them. "What are these things?" The ANBU wearing a cat mask asked. "We don't know. This place was blacked out when I fell in here." Naruto said. **ROAR. **The two creatures bellowed and walked to them. They had no idea of what to do though something in Naruto told him to fight the beasts with the weapon.

Naruto held up the sword. Neko looked at him. "What is that weapon?" She asked. "Not sure but I think it might help." Naruto said. One of the creatures lunged at them. Naruto moved in front and moved the weapon. In an instant the two small sections near the handle grew and became one as the creature hit it then bounced off of it when Naruto pushed it back. "Whoa." The three said. The creature got up and shook its body then attacked again. The shield went back to the previous position before Naruto swung down on the creature. In one blow the head was split in two before the creature fell.

Naruto panted but turned when the second creature attacked him. He used the same tactic again as the head of the creature was split in two just like the other. That one fell as Naruto panted. "Man that was tough. What are these things? You know what let's just go before more come." Naruto said. The two agreed as they ran to the hole. Naruto looked away from the dead bodies as he climbed up with the help of Iruka and Neko.

XXXX

Outside, Konoha is in a panic. Creatures started to appear from the ground around the forest and in the village. ROOT ANBU became attacked first because of their secret hideout under Konoha though most are dead since their weapons couldn't even injure the creatures. All of the other villages are having the same problem. However inside Naruto's mind or better yet the seal that houses Kyuubi is entirely different.

Kyuubi is looking around his jailor's mindscape as he wondered just what the hell caused this change. Along the walls, floor and ceiling are black lines that would sometimes glow yellow, almost orange. In the center stood a person, well actually he had no idea since it is yellow and looks like a younger Minato which pissed him of but at the same time made him curious.** "Who are you?" **Kyuubi asked. "Me? Well you saw that weapon that boy Naruto has?" It said though the voice is clearly male. That made Kyuubi narrow his eyes. **"And how do you know of my container?" **The being scratched his head in frustration. "You will clearly be frustrating to deal with. I am that weapon. How do I know of Naruto? Well we are now linked thanks to that bracelet and something else called the Bias Factor." He said.

Kyuubi was taken aback by that. **"What do you mean you are that weapon? And what the hell is Bias Factor?" **The being just looked at him. "Ok how old are you exactly?" He asked. Kyuubi's eyebrow twitched. **"My age should not matter. Now answer my questions."** "You really think your size will intimidate me? Or that powerful and threatening voice?" The being asked. Kyuubi sighed. "Look I have no idea exactly how long I have been dormant though by 'reading' Naruto's blood, I can tell it has been a REALLY long time. Look the weapon he is holding is called a God Arc. I am that weapon. Think of me as a persona of sorts. Though we don't have much time. It seems the Aragami are becoming alive or whatever the hell is happening. Only Naruto can kill them right now but he has no idea he can."

Kyuubi became intrigued by the last two sentences. **"Aragami? And why can only Naruto kill them?"** The being crossed his arms in thought. "Hmm think of it this way; the Aragami are 'Gods' that devour anything and everything and can only be killed by God Arcs or anything close. Nothing else can hurt them." Kyuubi got on his stomach. **"Humans might not but a bijuu can."** The being raised an eyebrow. "You can't kill something that has neither a heart, a brain nor spinal fluid. No one is sure where they came from in the first place. The first time they came around all they did was eat and eat. Nothing else. I used to kill them along with my last wielder but I am not sure how long ago this was since Naruto's memory contains almost no information except for a small amount of things. Man I am not sure whose past is worse; my last wielder's or Naruto's. Look is there a way for you to talk with Naruto?" He asked.

Kyuubi was trying to get his mind around everything this being said. **"Ok for the first time in centuries I am very confused. How can I not kill one of these things?"** "You just can't. Their oracle cells won't let you. Think of one of those cells as a single individual. Now put a cluster of hundreds of thousands of them together with a core that controls them. That is an Aragami. Even if you take out the core, later on the cells will regrow. Aragami are impossible to get rid of. Hell there was one so large it devoured the Earth…That's it. The Devouring Apocalypse. How could I forget?" The being started to mumble with himself making Kyuubi look at him oddly.

"Ok how old are you? Just tell me." **"At least a thousand years old."** Kyuubi said with a sigh. "So then it must have been way beyond that… Ok instead of talking about it, can I just show you?" **"Show me how? And how will I know you won't try something?"** Kyuubi asked with a growl. "If I wanted to I would have done it by now." The being said with a bit of frustration. Kyuubi sighed as he moved one of his tails forward and tapped onto the being's forehead.

Suddenly Kyuubi is filled with information about the time Aragami roamed the Earth, how Gods Eaters fought them, and everything in between until the end when the whole Earth was 'swallowed' by a huge Aragami known as Nova then darkness before now. Kyuubi gasped seeing all of that and wondered just how far things went. He then looked at the being. "Now is there a way to contact Naruto?" The being asked. **"Yes but Naruto is the one who has to come inside his mind first beforehand. Unless he gets real angry."** The being sighed. "Then try another way cuz if Naruto dies then the whole world will. Nothing can stop Aragami except someone with a God Arc and Bias Factor inside of them. Though I am intrigued by this 'Chakra'. It is actually making the Bias Factor for him. Back then a Gods Eater had to be injected with the stuff but this kid's chakra is making it on its own. Just hope it is a long term deal." The being said. Kyuubi, while still confused about all that he just saw, nodded and tried to find a way to contact Naruto.

XXXX

Outside, Naruto, Neko and Iruka made it out of the hole but gasped as they saw the forest around them destroyed. "What the hell happened here?" Neko asked. Naruto walked to one of the trees and saw claw marks, bite marks and scorch marks. Iruka and Neko stood next to him. "What would do this?" Iruka asked before they heard screaming. All three ran towards the monuments and gasped seeing more of the creatures from before with some others all along the village.

Civilians ran or tried to since the creatures are too fast for them. The ninja forces use their jutsu on them but nothing affected the creatures. The whole place is chaos. Flying egg-shaped ones attacked from everywhere as the bipedal ones devoured whoever they saw. Naruto gripped the weapon in hand. **"NARUTO."** He heard a roar in his head. Naruto gasped and looked around. "Who just called me?" He said out loud. Iruka and Neko look at him then each other.

"**There is no time to talk Naruto. Look that weapon you have is the only thing to defeat those creatures." **Naruto looked at the weapon. "This is the only thing? But how do I use it? And who or what are you?" He asked. Kyuubi sighed. **"I will tell you later. Right now you have to deal with those creatures. Just swing the sword at them. You are the only thing that can help this world survive."** Naruto nodded. "Naruto you ok?" Iruka asked. "No time. It seems like only I can defeat those things with this sword. But I don't know how to use it." Naruto said.

He then fell on his knees as he grabbed his head. Images of people using the weapon are shown to him including how it can change to another form. Naruto panted before he got up again and gripped the sword in a more experienced manner. Neko saw and gasped. Before she could say anything, Naruto jumped off the monument and headed to the village. Neko and Iruka gasp before following behind him.

XXXX

Hiruzen Sarutobi gasps as he and his ninja forces fight these…things. He didn't even have time to change to his battle armor. His hat is missing as part of the robes is tattered. And he is one of the lucky ones. As he uses his earth jutsus in collaboration with other ninja's jutsus, including a few surviving ROOT ANBU and Danzo, he wonders what and where these things came from. And if they can be stopped.

XXXX

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Guy are all working together along with other ninja in trying to defeat these creatures but all they can do is hold them back. The best Guy can do is just push them back, sometimes being lucky in using one as a battering ram before throwing them away. They wondered just how to even stop these things, let alone wonder what the hell they are. They soon gasp when Naruto comes into the fray and cuts down more of the bipedal ones before switching his weapon to gun form and shooting down the egg shaped creatures which is the majority that are attacking.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he and the others watched on before Naruto ran off to another spot in order to help. They saw Iruka and Neko come up. "Did Naruto go through here?" Iruka asked. Kakashi pointed in a direction. "Well come on. He is the only one that can defeat these things but we have to help keep him alive." Iruka said. The rest nodded as they ran towards the direction Naruto went.

They soon see Naruto along with Danzo and their Hokage along with a small amount of ANBU there fighting more of the beasts. Though only Naruto is able to kill them. Then a huge cat-like creature with elongated canine teeth and a cape on its back came into view. Everyone jumped back however a few unlucky ones are attacked and killed by the claws before it roars. The cage on its back moves around before electricity is seen forming. "Aw shit. We better dodge." Naruto calls out as the creature roars before sending out a 360 degree blast of electricity. Naruto used the shield to block the attack but was still pushed back as others, that couldn't dodge, are shocked and thrown back. After the attack ends, Naruto switches to gun form and shoots the creature in the face. It roars in pain but is not down before it lunges at Naruto quickly. Naruto tries to dodge but is not fast enough; however he is pushed away by Iruka. Naruto gasps at that then screams as the creature opens its maw to bite down on Iruka. "IRUKA-SENSEI. NOOOOOO."

Flashback abruptly ended.

XXXX

Zer0 shakes his head as the others look at him. "Are you ok Zer0-san?" Ghost asks. "Yeah. Just a bad memory…" Zer0 sighs as he looks at them. "I'm fine guys." They nod slowly as they look back to where they were looking at. Zer0 looks up though wondering how the others are and if they are watching over them. "Watch over us sensei. And everyone." He said quietly though One-Eye heard. "Zer0 don't keep blaming yourself for this. We had no idea this would happen when it happened." He said. "But I did cause it. I awoke something that should have been dormant. And look what happened. We all lost someone that meant something to us and now the whole world is paying the price." Zer0 said. Everyone stayed quiet before they looked beyond the walls and see two Ouroboros, one regular and the other fallen, heading towards the village. Everyone got up as they readied their weapons that are on their backs. "Seems like these two want to see if they can get in. Let's show them what happens when they try to break into our home. Ghost, SG, Blue Bomber with me against the regular. The rest against the fallen. Go." Zer0 ordered out as they all disappeared in their own way and headed to battle.

**Over five thousand words. I wanted to write more but I want to see what this generates. If it is good or bad. I haven't looked up any Naruto/GEB crossovers yet and probably won't since I want this idea to be my own. If there is something similar then oops but like I said I never read any crossover, if there is one, so no one say I stole this or something. If you have questions, ask away. But I will tell who survives in this story. Well not all but the major characters in this story. Obvious the ones I mentioned plus the rest of the rookie twelve (team 7-10) and their senseis, all of the jinchuuriki just because, the three sannins, and some others. I won't reveal much. Next chapter will show what happened back then though it should be obvious what event was altered to all of the GEB fans. So let me know how I did guys, and gals. Flamers fuck off cuz I hate you guys. Till then…**

**Laters.**

**Oh and like my other new stories, this will be on hold until otherwise. And no not a challenge.**


End file.
